The Marauder and the Maiden
by FifthMarauder814
Summary: This is my perception on Lily and James' story. James has always liked Lily, Lily has always 'hated' James. Will her opinion towards James change over the year as they grow closer? Will she see that James isn't as immature and arrogant as she thinks he is? Or has James lost his chance forever.. *I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant mind of J.wling.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I hope you like my Jily Fanfic! It's pretty much, how I imagined Lily and James' story. Enjoy!**

-Lily's POV-

As I got onto the train, I could tell this year was going to be amazing. I was Head Girl, and my last year at Hogwarts had to be good. Being Head Girl obviously was a dream of mine ever since I attended Hogwarts. So as you can imagine,I was ecstatic when I got my badge in the mail. The only thing bugging me was who the Head Boy would be. Hopefully Remus Lupin. He had been a Gryffindor prefect with me, and I wouldn't mind sharing the heads dorm with him. Except for the fact that he would have the other Marauders in there all the time. I already try to avoid James Potter as it is. At least last year he only asked me out few times instead of every bloody week the year before that. James Potter was an absolute toerag. He's arrogant and immature and I just- I can't even think of him without getting annoyed. Not that I think of him, often… but… anyway.

The closer and closer I got to the Heads compartment the more curious I became. Who had Dumbledore chosen to lead the school with me. As I opened the compartment door I was disappointed to see no one in there yet. I guess I was little early. I sat down at the seat closest to the window and waited. I heard the door handle move and the door opened to show the person I really did not want to see.

James Potter was standing there with his oh so famous smirk. What was he even doing in here? Was he looking for Remus?

"What do you want Potter. If you're looking for Remus, he isn't here, so you can run along," I said avoiding eye contact.

James had grown over the holidays. There was a definite change. He was so much taller, and I couldn't help but stare at his brilliant figure. Of course I would never tell him that. I would't want his ego to build any more than it already had.

"Nice to see you too Evans. Actually no, I was told to come to the heads compartment, because well, I'm Head Boy after all," He replied with a satisfied grin.

"Look, whatever prank you're trying to pu-" I stopped mid sentence after I saw the badge on his robes. No way. This isn't happening. James Potter can't be Head Boy. Is Dumbledore mad!? He's a marauder for Melin's sakes. I couldn't close my mouth. I just stood there as if I had been petrified.

"Hey don't worry, you weren't the only one who didn't believe me, Sirius was sure that Remus and my Hogwarts letters had been mixed up," he said, sitting beside me.

I closed my mouth and a frown appeared on my face," Dumbledore really has gone mental then, if you're Head Boy,"

"What does that say about you then Evans?" He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long ride to Hogwarts. Actually, it was going to be a long year.

After figuring out the prefect schedules and our own, we were just about to arrive at Hogwarts, thank god. I couldn't wait to get out of that bloody compartment and away from James Potter. Even though I was going to have to see him later on because we're sharing a dorm. Merlin, kill me now.

We got off the train and I went straight to my friends Marlene, Hestia and Mary.

"Oh Merlin, Lily! I heard James Potter is our new Head Boy, is it true?" Hestia asked grabbing my hands.

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Oh wow, you have to share a dorm with him!" giggled Mary.

"Please don't remind me,"

"Oh please Lily, like you wouldn't want to share a dorm with James Potter. I know he gets on your nerves but just look at him," Marlene said.

I just rolled my eyes as we started walking towards the castle, knowing what Marlene was thinking. She had this mad idea that James and I were made for each other and that I was secretly in love with him. The thought of that made me want to vomit. Me and James Potter, can you imagine. He's so immature, I'd rather date the giant squid.

After the first years were sorted and we had finished dinner, the Heads were asked to follow Dumbledore, so he could show them their new dorm.

As we went down the corridor we stopped in front of the portrait we would be using for our last year at Hogwarts. When we stepped inside, I was speechless. It was beautiful. A fireplace with little red couches and a huge bookshelf with all of the best wizard and muggle books. Everything was red and gold, obviously because we were both in Gryffindor. There were two small staircases, just like in our old common room. Mine was to the left and Potters, to the right. I wondered in the staircases did the same thing they did in the Gryffindor common room. I went up into my room while Potter went to his. I opened the door to find the most beautiful bedroom I had seen in my life. My bed was almost the same red as my hair, and has a lacy pattern over it in gold. I had my own bookshelf, with all my favourite books in it. A sweet little desk with two drawers, and a closet with plenty of space for my clothes.

"Wow," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see bloody James Potter again. I guess the staircases weren't like the ones in our old dorms,"Do you mind Potter, why don't you go into your own room?"

"I did actually, it's pretty much the same I guess, except I have a better book collection," he said with a goofy grin.

"Whatever, can you get out now, I need to unpack," I sighed.

"Why, what's so wrong with me being in here?" He said, sitting on my bed.

"Um, I don't want you in here. Simple as that," I said folding my arms and rolling my eyes.

He looked down and frowned,"What's your problem with me Evans? Seriously, what have I done that is honestly so bad, to make you hate me?"

I was caught a little off guard. We always argue, it's just the way it is,"You're arrogant, pigheaded and a complete tosser," I spat out.

"Wow, good to know. And here I thought you saw the best in people Lily Evans," He said getting up and walking out the door with a kind of disappointed look on his face.

"Wh- I.." I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth. I felt awful. What's happening? He was supposed to make a snide comment and then say something about how devilishly handsome he was… Like always? What is he doing?

I finished unpacking eventually and got into my extremely comfortable bed. Even though it was so comfortable, I couldn't get to sleep. What bloody James Potter had said, had really got to me. It shouldn't have. He was _the _James Potter for Merlins sake. He didn't act this way. I couldn't keep my mind from running. Was he really that arrogant… and self centred, and all the other hundred things I used to call him. I decided to just drop it. Don't let him get into your head Lily Evans. It took me a few hours, but I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I promise I'll update really really soon! :) xo**

**-Kels**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading. Please Favourite!**

**Enjoy the chapter :) xo**

****-James' POV-

I get into my room and flop on my bed. Merlin, this is going to be hard. Lily is a tough nut to crack. I mean seriously. Ever since 4th year I have been trying to show how that I'm not so 'arrogant' and 'pig headed' and all the other things I've been called by her over the years. But of course, she's fixated on this idea of me being an immature little brat. Can't she see how much I've changed? I'm bloody Head Boy for a reason. I wish she would just give me a chance.

I change out of my robes into some long pajama pants and no shirt, because I really can't be bothered unpacking right now. I get into my new comfy bed and stare up at the ceiling. I wonder if she's thinking about me right now, like I'm thinking of her. Which is obviously a stupid question. Of course she isn't. She despises me. I toss and turn for a few hours trying to get her out of my head. When I finally fall asleep, she's still there. I can't even escape from her in my dreams.

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. I look to my clock and see that its 8:30am. I need a shower. I walk down stairs and o to open the door but it's locked. I sigh. Lily must be in there already. I knock lightly on the door.

"Just one second," she calls.

"One..." I say smiling at my own joke.

I hear her sigh and head over to the door. She opens it and her eyes are staring straight forward. I realise now, that I'm still shirtless, standing in front of Lily. I smirk at her as she avoids eye contact and walks past me. My natural instincts are to say 'Like what you see Evans?' But I know she'll get annoyed at that, so instead I say,"Morning"

"Good Morning," she says, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Are you going down for breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah, aren't you?" she says with a confused look.

"Nah, I'm heading down to the quidditch pitch, can you tell Sirius where I am, if you see him?" I say smiling as is saying 'pleaseeeeeeeeee.'

"Yeah okay, if I see him," she replies to my surprise. I was expecting her to tell me to bugger off, or to tell him myself.

"Thankyou," I say.

"No worries," she says, heading out the portrait hole.

After my quick fly at the quidditch pitch, I head to the Gryffindor common room to see Sirius and the boys, because I missed sharing a dorm with them. I walk in to see them in their usual positions. Remus is reading on his bed, Sirius is practising some weird spell to test on the slytherins and Peter is eating a box of bertie bots and a few chocolate frogs. When I walk in Sirius smiles at me.

"Hey mate! How's the new dorm?" he says, jumping up from his bed and giving me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah it's great, I just wish you guys were there with me,"

"And how's Evans?" Sirius asks. Remus and Peter both stop what they're doing and look at me.

"Hmmm, alright I guess... I'll deal with her. No progress yet really, but she's a little more civil towards me?" I say mumbling the last few words.

"She'll come round Prongs, you'll see," Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah, she'll realise what she's missing out on soon enough James," Peter adds.

"Anyway, did you guys want to come see the dorm? Maybe play a few games of exploding snap or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on guys! I wanna go see James' room," Sirius said with a nod towards the door.

"I'm up for it? How bout you Pete?" Remus says.

"I'm not really feeling well after those sweets, I'll come by another time," Peter said sighing and lying back on his bed.

"Alright, see you later Pete," Sirius calls, heading out the door.

The boys and I are playing a game of exploding snap when Lily comes in with her best friend Marlene McKinnon.

"Hey Guys," Marlene says politely, as Lily comes up behind her with a confused look.

"I thought you were at the pitch, Potter?" she sounded a little annoyed.

"I just went there for a quick fly, and then I invited the boys up here?" I answered.

"Alright, whatever... Marlene and I are going to my room," she says heading up her stair case.

"Lily, don't be rude, come spend some time with your room mate and his friends," Marlene said sitting down next to Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes and mumbled a small 'fine'.

"So James what are your plans for the quidditch season this year?" Marlene asked taking interest immediately. She was a chaser with me last year for our team, and a bloody good one at that. She could maybe even give me a run for my money.

"Well obviously, it being our last year I'm planning a win for the cup, but I hope we have a replacement seeker seeing as ours left last year," I said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, hopefully we can grab the cup for the third time in a row. When are try outs?" she asked.

"Probably in two weeks time, you're trying out again right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course! I wouldn't miss out on my last year here," she said with a smile,"What about you Sirius, you going for beater again?"

"Definitely," He said evilly smiling at me.

"Can we change the subject, sure I love watching quidditch but this is getting boring," Lily complains.

"I agree with Lily," Remus says sitting back in his chair.

"Alright, well... whens the first Hogsmeade trip Prongs? You and Evans are heads now, so you should know," Sirius asks.

"Well, we haven't had a meeting with Dumbledore about the events this year, but I'll let you know as soon as I know," I reply.

"Why so eager Sirius? Got a date already lined up have you?" Marlene asks.

"Nah, not yet at least. I just need to go to Honeydukes, I haven't had a sugerquill in forever," he said smiling patting his stomach. Everyone let out a small laugh at Sirius' gesture, and we continued talking about different things that were happening this year.

Later in the evening Marlene had just left, when Lily came straight up to my room.

"Potter, can I have a word," she sounded annoyed.

"Yeah Evans," I said opening the door.

"Can you let me know next time you're going to have people here, I was hoping to sit by the fire with Marlene alone, but all your friends were here," she said folding her arms.

"Ugh, yeah sure... I'll tell you next time," I said, not seeing what the big deal was.

She heard the confusion in my voice and her posture softened a little,"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here and I wanted to have a long talk to Marlene," she said.

"About what?" I asked, curiously.

Her expression went a little hard, but it relaxed a little. At least she was trying to get along with me,"Just about things here at Hogwarts... nothing big," she said.

"Alright, alright... well we are heads together, so you know you can always talk to me about things," I said.

"Yeah whatever Potter, good night," she laughed and walked back to her dorm.

"Night," I called down the staircase. She turned around and smiled slightly at me.

Our first day back, and no one got hexed? Thats a start, right?

**Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be up soon! I promise!**

**-Kels xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Please leave any comments! feedback is great!**

Enjoy the chapter! xo

-Lily's POV-

The first week back at Hogwarts hag gone really well. Except for the fact that I had almost every class with Potter and the Marauders, and having to do patrols with Potter and having to live with Potter and having to eat at the same table with Potter. I pretty much have to do everything with James bloody Potter. Although to be honest... it wasn't insufferable. I wouldn't go as far as saying I enjoyed spending so much time with him, but it wasn't horrible... I guess.

It was the start of week two at Hogwarts, which meant that I had Potions, A free period, and then Transfiguration. I guess you could say that my Mondays were a 50-50 kind of day. I loved potions, because I was good at it, but I hated Transfiguration because I just can't get the hang of it.

I walked into potions and sat next to Marlene, who was my potions partner, while the rest of the students came into class. We exchanged small conversation about what we were learning today until Professor Slughorn began speaking.

"Okay class, last lesson I told you all to study the potion Amortentia. Yes, yes the most powerful love potion in the world. Well today, you will be tested on your Potions skills by brewing up this extremely difficult potion,"

I had never smelt Amortentia before, so I was actually excited to make this potion, to see what smells I found most attracting. Slughorn passed out the potions books and put all the ingredients needed for the potion on the front table. Marlene went to go get the ingredients while I got the equipment.

Marlene and I had always worked well together, so it's no surprise that we were the first to complete the first stage of the potion. Unfortunately Amortentia takes three days to brew. So we will finish the potion on the Wednesday lesson, last period.

"Alright everyone, now that we're all packed up and ready to go I guess you may be dismissed! Good work today everyone!" Slughorn said with a wide grin.

I started to head towards my dorm when Potter ran and caught up to me.

"Hey Evans, how'd you go in there, with your love potion?" he asked.

"Fine Potter, ours should be perfect. Marlene and I followed the instructions very carefully," I replied.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure about mine and Sirius', we kind of mucked around instead of actually following the instructions," he said with a guilty look on his _handsome_ face._ Um.. _his normal face.

"So the usual then hey Potter?" I asked lifting my eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah okay Evans, I know, I slack off sometimes,"

"All the time," I said.

"Yet I still get good marks, wonder why that is?" he said raising one eyebrow at me.

"Who knows, it's a mystery as to how you scrape by," I said with a sigh.

"Anyway, what do you have now?" he asked.

"Free period, how about you?" I asked.

"Free period," He smiled,"Did you want to do something?"

"Wow, you really think I want to spend my free time with you Potter?" I ask playfully.

"Of course? Why on Earth wouldn't you?" he smirked.

"Because I try not to associate myself with blithering idiots?" I chuckled slightly.

"Good thing I'm not a blithering idiot then huh Evans? Come on, we could go for a walk or go to the Library or something?"

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. It couldn't hurt to go for a walk with James Potter, could it? I did have to spend a lot of time with him... Maybe I should try and be better friends with him. I decided to make him wait a few more seconds because saying,"Alright, lets walk,"

A big smile came across his face,"Where do you want to walk?"

"Just down to the lake or something?" I said shrugging.

James nodded as we headed outside. Okay, now what. We're walking... now what do we do. Good thinking Lily, it's starting to get a little awkward. Say something!

"Do you want to play some type of game?" James said before I could even think of a topic.

"Ugh, sure? What game?" I asked, curious to see what he had in mind.

"Well, we could play truth? Or something?" he shrugged.

"Truth?" I asked, not exactly sure what type of game that was.

"You know, like I would ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully,"

"Ugh, okay sure, you go first," I smiled.

He frowned, as if he was trying to think of a good question,"Whats your favourite thing from Honeydukes?"

"Strawberry sugarquills for sure,"

"Oh okay, now it's your turn," he said as we walked down a steep hill towards the lake.

"Alright, um... who's your favourite teacher?"

"I don't have one," he laughed, and I rolled my eyes,"well, unless madam hooch counts,"

I smiled. We sat by the lake and asked each other questions for half an hour before we decided we should probably get back to the castle, as class would start soon. We both had Transfigurations, which I found out was James' favourite class, from our game of truth.

As I was walking back to my dorm I bumped into Amos Diggory.

"Oh, sorry Lily," he said picking up my books that fell to the ground.

"Thanks Amos," I said taking my books from him.

"So how have you been Lily?" he asked politely

"Yeah I've been good, how about you?"

"Yeah, yeah good. Um, so when's the next Hogsmeade trip? Do you know yet?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Yeah in around four weeks time, I think?" I replied.

"Good, good... Are you going with anyone?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Right Evans?" I heard a harsh voice from behind me. I turn around to see James Potter standing there with a rough look on his face.

"And how on Earth would you know if I was going with anyone or not Potter?" I asked rhetorically, as I turned back to Amos.

Amos looked over my shoulder and his face dropped,"I'll talk to you later Lily, I have to go" he said whilst still looking over my shoulder.

As Amos hurried away back to his common room I turned around to see a quite satisfied grin plastered all over James Potters face. I sighed and pushed past him.

"Evans," he called.

I ignored him and continued at a quicker pace towards the head dorms.

He caught up to me easily,"Whats with the cold shoulder,"

"Ugh," I sighed. Seriously? He just scared off what could have been my date for Hogsmeade and now he expects me to be all friendly and happy.

"Evans" he said again.

"No, don't 'Evans' me. You just purposely scared off Amos from asking me out on a date Potter," I said avoiding eye contact as I kept my pace.

He sighed slightly as we reached the portrait hole. I said the password and was about to climb in when he grabbed my wrist.

"Lily, please," he said. He caught me by surprise, he never called me Lily.

"What," I said blatantly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I won't scare off any more potential dates," he said with a stern, but apologetic look on his face.

"Alright, whatever. We have patrols in three hours don't forget," I said walking into the common room.

Truth made Patrols a lot for fun. We had to think of a lot of odd questions because all of the simple ones had already been asked.

"What's your favourite dessert?" I asked to James.

"Oh, that's tough. I'd probably have to go with treacle tart though," he smiled.

"Alright, your go," I said.

"Hmmmmm, alright. If I hadn't interfered today, would you have gone to Hogsmeade with Amos?" he asked.

This caught me off guard a little. Would I have said yes? Did James save me from having to turn Amos down, or ruin my chances of saying yes? "Um, I think I probably would have said yes?" James face dropped a little,"But I don't think it would've progressed into anything more"

"Right," he said,"so what will you do for Hogsmeade?"

"I actually might stay at the castle for this trip, I like the emptiness. Maybe I'll go to the library because there'll be no one to bug me with questions," I said.

"The library really?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yes the library? Some people enjoy reading you know, James?" I pushed his arm playfully.

His face lit up instantly,"You called me James," he said.

"Well would you rather I call you Potter?" I asked.

"No no! I like James a lot better," he smiled.

"James it is then," I said.

"Alright,_ Lily_," he said with a goofy smile. God he's an idiot.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please favourite or comment!**

**Thank you, hope you liked it! Update soon!**

**-Kels xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe how long I took to update this, wow I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with school and work and everything that I just didn't have time to update! That is stopping from now on. There will be a new chapter every 1-2 weeks I promise! **

**Thanks for reading! More reviews, means faster updates! Please please please review! :) xo**

James's POV

Today is the day where we test if our Amortentia potion has been done correctly, and I can only hope that mine and Sirius's turned out okay... Because, lets be honest I'm not too great at potions. I can almost bet Lily's will be absolutely perfect, and even if is isn't... Slughorn will probably think it's perfect anyway, because Lily can do no wrong according to him.

"Open it already prongs," Sirius said nudging me.

"Alright, alright," I said as I listed off the lid of the cauldron. I would've liked to say that I smelt the most wonderful smells ever, but out potion must have failed because it smelt like, well nothing.

Everyone else had their heads almost in their cauldrons, so obviously they had successfully made their potion, unlike sirius and I. I looked over to Lily and Marlene laughing and smelling their potion. Maybe they'd let Sirius and I smell theirs, just so we could find out what scents we were most attracted to.

Sirius followed me, with the same idea and we scooted over next to Lily and Marlene. As soon as we got there both of the girls looked to us with a smirk.

"Yours didn't work did it?" Lily asked.

"Well, it... Yeah, it didn't," I said as my hand naturally went to mess up my hair even more.

"Well, lucky for you, ours is perfectly brewed... so so on then, take a whiff," Marlene said opening up the cauldron for Sirius and I to smell.

Instantly three different smells came to me. The first was the smell of the rain. That smell when you go outside after a light shower, it reminded me of my childhood I guess. The second smell was the smell of the broomstick wax that I use on my broom, which doesn't surprise me because I've used the same broomstick wax ever since I had owned one. The last smell was sweet and at first I thought it was raspberry but then I caught onto the sent. Strawberry shampoo. Oh wow, really subconscious James? The scent that attracts you the most just happens to be the same smell of Lily's hair.

After a while Lily gave a confused look and asked,"Well, what do you smell?"

I panicked for a minute,"Well, I smell the rain, broomstick wax and... ugh, apple?" Apples... good choice thats the same smell of the soap I use. Good excuse"Because thats the soap I use... Thats odd," I laughed off, smoothly.

Lily's eyes widened and then blinked a few times,"Oh, I smelt bubblegum, old books and um.. my strawberry shampoo!"

Lily and I both smelt her shampoo... maybe that was something. I wouldn't tell her that I smelt her shampoo because.. well that's weird. I can't help that it's the smell I'm most attracted to?

Sirius finished smelling the cauldron and we went back to our own because Slughorn was coming around to check everyones. Sirius said he smelt his hair gel, coconuts and firewisky. Which I thought was weird, and that maybe he was hiding a certain smell from me, but it is Sirius, so anything is possible.

* * *

After potions was over, thank god. I went back to the heads dorm, grabbed my favourite book and sat down on the couch next to the fire. My favourite book was actually a muggle book. My mother and I went into London and she was always a big fan of muggle books, she reads through hundreds of them a year, and I decided to buy one for myself called 'Catcher in the Rye' and I must have read it over fifteen times since then.

I was halfway through the book for the sixteenth time when Lily came in. As much as I wanted to look up at her, I kept my eyes to the paragraph I was reading, until I realised that Lily had stopped ten feet away from me. I couldn't help but look up. She had the most confused look on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused at her... confusion.

"Catcher in the Rye?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my favourite book?" I said.

"But it's a muggle book?"

"And?" I asked.

"You don- oh.. James... Are you trying to impress me. Because that 'happens' to be my favourite book. Marlene told you didn't she, god I'll kill that gi"

"-Marlene hasn't told me anything, I didn't know you even knew about this book. This is my favourite book Lily?" I answered honestly.

"But-" she had the cutest look on her face, I could see that she still didn't believe me.

"What Lily, you surprised that we actually have something in common?" I asked playfully.

"But that's a muggle book? I don't understand?" she said completely ignoring me.

"My mum loves muggle books, one day we were out in London and I bought one too?" I explained.

"Oh... well, good choice," she finally lost the confused look and changed it to a impressed one.

"Thank-you," I said, looking back to the book, as Lily went up to her room.

Around two minutes after Lily had closed the door, I heard it open again,"Do you wanna go for a another walk or something?" she called from up the stairs.

Did she really just ask if I wanted to go for a walk? God, I should've pulled this book out years ago,"Yeah sure? Where to?" I asked.

"I don't know. The bridge?" she said, walking down the staircase.

"Alright then, let's go," I said and she smiled as we headed towards the portrait hole.

* * *

"Alright, what's your favourite colour?" Lily asked.

"Green, definitely," I said and I saw Lily blush just a little at my answer,"What's your favourite season?"

"Winter. I love the rain and being bundled up in blankets by the fire," she said,"What about you, what's your favourite season?"

"That's easy, Quidditch season," I said smirking.

Lily laughed and just raised an eye brow at me,"Alright, alright. I'd probably say Autumn because I love the tree's in autumn," I said.

Lily and I were now standing on the bridge, looking out over the tree's and green hills. We were silent, but it was comfortable, which is unusual and brilliant at the same time.

"Alright my turn. what would you call..." I trailed off, trying to pick my next words carefully,"Are we friends? Lily?" I asked hopefully.

"That's your question?" she said after a few moments.

"Yes,"

"Well, I never thought I would say this, ever. But... I enjoy your company, so yes I think we're friends," she said smiling at me.

"You think?" I asked playfully, smirking at her.

"Well, I don't know? For all I know you've given me a potion to make me go insane, because I never thought in a thousand years, that I would be friends with you _Potter," _she said purposely emphasising my last name.

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you _Evans,_" I paused for a moment as my hand flew to the back of my hair, "but I'm glad."

"So am I," Lily said, her beautiful green eye's looking right back at mine. She looked down and then sighed and said,"Alright my turn again is it?"

And just like that, the game continued. With every question I fell for Lily even harder, I didn't even know that was possible. I just hope I don't make a complete idiot of myself. I don't want to ruin this. For the first time since first year, Lily and I were friends. I don't know if I would risk being with her, if I lose her altogether. She's just going to think this was all another act to get her to go out with me.

Merlin, why did everything have to be so difficult.

* * *

**So where I am, it's Halloween. A very memorable day for all the James and Lily fans. So I made sure that this chapter was a happy one. Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Kels xo**


End file.
